The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in forming sheet material assemblages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,829 discloses a method of distributing newspapers. The method includes collating newspaper inserts together, wrapping collated inserts to provide a separate wrapped package, collating newspaper sections together and distributing to a customer the collated newspaper sections and wrapped package of inserts. The wrapping includes applying plastic sheeting about the collated inserts and sealing the sheeting around the collated inserts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,937 discloses a machine for packaging newspapers. The principles of this invention relate to improving the manner in which the sheets of protective material are deployed over the top and bottom surfaces of a newspaper as it is carried through the newspaper wrapping machine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,723,770 and 6,311,968, disclose top grippers for holding open a first set of printed materials so that a second set of printed material may be inserted into the first set of printed materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,443 discloses a method of collating newspapers to contain materials which vary as a function of characteristics of the readers of the newspapers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,443 also discloses a method of collating newspapers with printed indicia identifying a reader.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,608, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a sheet material conveying apparatus having at least one pocket running along a track, the pocket including a base section for receiving sheet material and an upper section including at least one gripper for holding the edge of the sheet material. U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,608 also discloses a method for setting a distance of a top gripper of a pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,724, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus for use in forming sheet material assemblages. The apparatus includes a plurality of article feeder assemblies disposed along a conveyor.